


Game Night

by m4delin



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, prompts from tumblr, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: It's game night at the Manor
Relationships: ILY - Relationship, Yancy/Illinois, yanois
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657972
Kudos: 29





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by unnecessary-aggression on tumblr!  
> unnecessary-aggression asked: do,, do you still want writing prompts? if so,,, maybe number 14 from random w illinois and yancy :3 (i love ur blog ! uwu)
> 
> (Random nr 14: “Okay, so maybe I didn’t see that coming.”

“Yous sure youses fully prepared for this?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

Yancy leaned on the doorframe and stared at the jeans and shirt Illinois were wearing. “‘Cuz that ain’t clothes youses wear to game night.”

Illinois glanced down at his clothes. “What’s wrong with these?”

“I hope youses realize that ‘game night’ ain’t about sittin’ in the couch and watch a game of football. We’ll play board games, video games and whatever people brings to the table. Pretty sure Wil will bring some type of dance game.”

Illinois raised an eyebrow and motioned towards Yancy. “And yours are more appropriate?”

Huffing, Yancy crossed his arms. “Excuse youses! Unlike some, I haven’t missed game nights at all. I know what’s up.” Sweatpants, a loose t-shirt and barefoot. That’s what Yancy found comfortable for gamenights.

Illinois hummed as his eyes wandered up and down Yancy’s body. “Well, if you’d worn a tighter shirt I wouldn’t complain.”

Rolling his eyes, Yancy couldn’t help but to chuckle. “Keep dreamin’ Romeo. Let’s go before they start bettin’ if we’re makin’ out or not.” With that, Yancy turned around and left Illinois in his room, walking towards the stairs.

Quick footsteps followed him and soon Illinois were beside him. “You know I wouldn’t mind that.”

Yancy glanced at Illinois. “I know. I just…” He let out a frustrated noise but couldn’t help but to smile when Illinois bumped his shoulder with his own.

“No pressure, promise. Let’s just have fun tonight, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Together, they entered the living room where almost everyone else were. The ones missing were Dark, three of the Googles and Ed. It seemed like they had arranged the living room to hold everyone and the games so it wouldn’t be as cramped.

Yancy wouldn’t mind if it were that cramped, but he knew Illinois wouldn’t like it.

“There you are! Come on, we’re about to choose game!” Yandere said as she waved Yancy over to one of the couches. He plopped down beside her and Illinois walked over to one of the other couches.

There were a lot of opinions, but soon games were chosen and game night begun.

\---

Illinois stared into Yancy’s eyes, intense and with a burning desire. Not a single tear in sight.

The temptation to blink were strong, but Yancy wasn’t about to give up. He wasn’t going to blink no matter what because if he let Illinois win, his team would lose its lead. But the tears in his eyes were making it hard to see.

He wanted to punch the smug face off Illinois.

“Aw, what’s wrong, Yancy? You seem a little teary eyed, am I that handsome?”

“Dream on, boy scout. Youses so ugly my eyes are beggin’ me to look away!”

“So why don’t you? There’s nothing stopping you.”

Yancy opened his mouth to reply but his eyelids betrayed him and he saw darkness for split second. But it was enough for the room to be filled with cheers and groans.

Groaning, he slowly opened one eye as he rubbed the other, only to see Bing draped over a smug Illinois as they cheered over their victory.

“You’re the best, Illy! Holy shit, are you sure you aren’t an android?” Bing almost shouted over the commotion, King, Magnum, Silver and Edward cheering behind them.

Yancy looked to the side when he felt someone leaning into him only to see a pouting Yandere. “Yan-yaaaaan~.” She let out a whine as she circled her arms around his shoulders.

A smile tugged at the corner of Yancy’s lips. “Sorry, Yan, the bastard are too ugly to look at any long period of time.”

“Hey!” The laughter echoed through the room as everyone joined in and Yancy threw Illinois a smirk.

Illinois shook his head and rose up before extending a hand to Yancy. “Good match.”

Grinning, Yancy took his hand and shook it. “Same. But I gotta remember that youses in staring competitions with statues all the time.”

The smile he received were a soft one, something he usually received when they were alone. He couldn’t help but to return it.

A giggle by his ear brought Yancy back to the present and he hastily released Illinois’ hand. A glance to the side revealed Yandere looking way too gleeful. Clearing his throat, he shrugged to let Yandere know that he wanted up. When she was gone, he stood up as well. She giggled and patted his shoulder before walking away.

Illinois shook his head. “She’s the ever romantic, huh?” He mumbled, barely loud enough over everyone talking.

Yancy rolled his eyes but nodded. “Yeah, she is.”

“Alright! Next game!”

Wilford’s voice made everyone quiet down and turn to look at him. In his hand he held a box shaped cloth. Most likely the next game underneath.

Wilford had a smile that positively shined, both from happiness and mischievousness. “I have drawn the next competitors, and it’s Illinois and Bim!”

“But I was just in a game?” Illinois muttered and Wilford tutted, waving his finger.

“Now boy, the magic hat have already spoken! Please contenders, step forward!” Illinois and Bim stepped up beside him and everyone looked curiously at him. “And now-” with a glint in his eyes, he grabbed the cloth- ”time to reveal the game!”

With a flick of his wrist, Wilford threw the cloth away and Yancy broke down laughing.

It was Twister.

“I fuckin’ told youses!” He shouted between laughs. Illinois looked a bit pale as everyone joined in the laughter.

“Okay, maybe I didn’t see that coming!” Illinois grumbled and scratched his neck. “Um, can I go and change my pants?”

Wilford simply shook his head with a smile and shooed Bim and Illinois to the next room where he’d prepared the game.

Yancy followed after them, cackling in delight. He was already hearing bets among the others if Illinois’ jeans would split or not and he was fully prepared to bet as well. But honestly?

It would be a treat to see Illinois bend all over the place.


End file.
